Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a fluid supply shut-off valve that automatically closes when its spring-loaded handle and latching mechanism are triggered. This invention references the following U.S. patent classifications as fields of endeavor:
CLASS 251 Valves and Valve Actuation
CLASS 137 Fluid Handling
A need exists for a practical, compact, inexpensive and xe2x80x9csimple to manufacturexe2x80x9d self-closing ball valve that, without the use of any electrical power, will automatically shut off the flow of fluid therethrough when its biased handle is triggered to allow valve closure. This need is reflected in our prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,785. FIG. 1 of said prior art is a self-closing ball valve assembly, but the capped riser pipe 31, spring wheel 30 and spring 28 depicted are not practically desirable or economic. Said assembly also requires a considerable amount of space for its installation and operation.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,453 is also self-closing but strictly by manual release means only. It is not equipped with a means for latching its biased handle in the valve open position nor equipped with a means to trigger automatic valve closure. Said prior art also requires the addition of a costly and unnecessary mounting pad on the valve body in order to attach its hardware.
The invention disclosed herewith is practical, compact, simple, economic, and non-electric and is superior over the prior art.
The purpose of this invention is to economically render a typical prior art ball valve and its handle into a self-closing spring-loaded ball valve that can be latched in the valve open position and consequently triggered to automatically close and shut off the flow of fluid therethrough. Our U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,785 is an application where the present invention is needed and can be applied. The present invention is fabricated and assembled using xe2x80x9coff the shelfxe2x80x9d parts and materials that can be found in a typical hardware store. The present invention does not require a new manufactured ball valve body or handle. No hardware-mounting pad on the valve body is required. Hence minimal capital is required for tooling and production. An entire valve, handle and latch assembly can be fabricated in very short time and very economically. Clearly this invention is a significant improvement and an advantage over the prior art.